Three Years
by GoGreen43
Summary: Jason left, Piper is depressed, and Leo throws himself into his work. Now, with Gaea rising, Romans come to camp. Jason and Piper are forced to work together in a attack, but will they survive?


**This story was inspired after I read The Lost Hero… I like the couple Jason/Piper, so I pray that RR doesn't break them up… it would devastate plenty of kids out there… much like Percy's disappearance.**

**~GoGreen52**

_**Playlist: **_

_**Haunted by: Taylor Swift**_

_**Forgotten by: Avril Lavigne**_

_**Slipped Away by: Avril Lavigne**_

_**Check Yes Juliet by: We The Kings**_

It's been three years. Three _long _years. And I still love him.

Three years have passed since Jason Grace, son of Zeus or Jupiter, whatever you want to call him, left. but not before making it clear to me that any trace of our love… was gone.

_-flashback-_

_I walked down to Jason's cabin, like I do every morning. I was excited to see him, and tell him how I totally told Drew off this morning when I woke up._

_Leo was suppose to meet us, but I'm sure he's going to be working with Nyssa on a new project. I mean, he is a son of Hepheastus after all._

"_Hey Piper!" I heard a recognizable voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Jason Grace, in all of his hot glory, standing ten feet away from me… but he was wearing a purple tee shirt?_

"_Hey, Jason," I said, walking up to him, "what's up?"_

_He looked at me with a twinge of regret in his eyes and said something that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, "Piper… my friends from the Roman camp brought back Percy and… I guess I really liked one of my friends from before. So, I hate to say this Piper, but I guess we can really never be a _thing. _A_ _daughter of Aphrodite should really understand. Right?" he spoke, and horror signals went through my head._

_No. Not now. No!_

"_Yeah… I guess it was kind of a whole stupid thing, right?" I asked, some disbelief in my tone. I managed to make it sound like I was happy for him, rather not so sad for myself. Just think of what he's going through. He can have his family back._

But we are his family…

_I mentally cursed myself for making it harder on, well, myself._

"_Yeah… I guess so. Tell Leo I said Take Care, alright?" Jason asked, his voice worried._

"_What? You're leaving now?" I asked, disbelief CLEAR in my voice now._

"_Yes. Piper, I am. You take care too, alright?" he asked, giving me a pleading look as if to say, _please just drop it!

_I nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Will we at least keep contact?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. One word that I was scared for._

"_No. Lupa doesn't really like to keep in contact with Greeks," Jason explained, "That's why it was so hard to find Percy Jackson, and well, me, in the first place."_

_I nodded, understanding. "Good luck Jason Grace. Don't forget to remember me," I joked. It was really hard saying those five words. _

_But I knew he would forget about me. _

_And he left Camp Half Blood three minutes after that. Giving me a silent nod, and running off with his friends. _

_After that, I was never the same._

_-End Flashback-_

I looked at a picture of Jason, Leo, and I. We all looked like we were going to take the world by storm- together.

But look at us now- Leo and I barely talk, digging ourselves into work. Jason is gone at some Roman Camp. And the world is slowly falling apart from Gaea. How do I feel?

Miserable.

And do I show it?

No.

I'm still the same old Piper on the outside, but on the inside… I'm a shell. Only Leo and Annabeth can see through the nice same Piper. They tried to help me, but nothing really worked.

"Piper?" a soft voice asked from behind me, "can you help me color this one in?" I turned around to see the small Delia. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, but at the same time, she was only three.

"Sure, Del. One sec," I told the toddler, and she giggled. I set my book down, making sure to mark the page before I closed it, though.

I helped her finish coloring lightning bolt in, and I remembered Jason. Still after three years, the memories of him haunts me.

I got up wordlessly, and walked to the long island sound. The place makes me think, go deep in thought, and re-think again.

_Why did you leave, Jason? Why?_

I closed my eyes, not wanting to cry. If you cry you're not strong. And if you're not strong, you don't deserve to be a hero. I have to be strong for everyone. Someone has to.

In the distance, I heard Chiron's conch horn blow three times, signaling everyone to gather up.

"Piper, we have some news," Annabeth said, Percy by her side. He wore a sad smile, I honestly think he still thought this was all his fault.

"What is it?" I asked, scared by the grave look on Annabeth's face.

"It's time, Piper. Gaea is rising, and the Roman camp is coming here… Jason is coming here," Annabeth corrected, closing her eyes, not wanting to see my attitude.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed… Well, it was more of a yell, but you get it.

I stormed off to my cabin, and fell asleep. Little did I know, that the Roman's were planning on coming here during the night.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I awoke in suprisement. There were tons of new campers in my cabin… oh crap. They're here.

I got dressed and threw my hair in a pony, then went out of my cabin. I saw globs of purple and orange shirts, some migrating, while some where separate.

I decided to take my anger out on some dummies. I walked right to the arena, but stopped short when I saw four familiar faces. Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason.

My gods.

Jason looked even hotter today, then the day he left. I was screwed.

"Hey Piper!" Annabeth called, seeing my fleeing figure.

I stopped and slowly turned around, "What's up Annabeth?" I asked, looking at her nervously. I felt an extra pair of eyes on me, starring holes into my head.

I decided to ignore it.

"Well, we're just going to watch Percy and Jason take it out on each other," Annabeth smirked. I smiled and said,

"Sure, I can watch."

Percy and Jason got into a fighting stance, and Percy let Jason take the first lunge. Percy blocked and expertly went onto the offensive.

Basically all of the campers filled in, wanting to see who would win. All of the CHB campers where cheering for Percy, while all of the RC campers were cheering for Jason.

Jason shot a lightning bolt at Percy, causing me to gasp, but I smiled when I saw Percy, knowingly, smirk and dodge it.

Percy used his water powers and created a big 100 gallon blob of water. He shot it at Jason. Jason wasn't used to this, as Thalia is, and wasn't ready. He flew backwards, and hit the wall. The RC campers gasped, and the CBH campers watched with pride.

Percy looked at Jason and pointed his sword at him, "I win, Jason."

Jason gave the sign of surrender, and everyone wearing an orange shirt cheered. Percy helped him up, and I winked at Percy, and he winked back. If you didn't figure out already, Percy's like my big brother.

Which makes sense, because Annabeth's like my big sister. But Jason saw the charade, and didn't really think so. He glared at me, and stalked out of the arena.

"What's his problem?" Annabeth asked Percy as he walked over. He threw an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not sure. But I do sense some jealousy," Percy said, giving me a knowing look.

"Oh, well, Jason can get over it in time. Chiron predicts an attack on camp to happen anytime soon, so you two are coming with me to go over battle plans," Annabeth said, dragging Percy by the ear, who was extremely scared, and a laughing me.

I felt some eyes on me, but I really didn't think anything of it at the time.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

That night, I was sitting by the lake with Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. We had our feet in the water, and Annabeth was leaning on Percy, while Leo was leaning on me- half asleep. I leaned back a bit, and his head fell in my lap, so I shoved him off.

Percy and Annabeth were laughing, and thought it was hilarious when I accidently pushed him into the lake instead of just off me.

A second later, Leo was treading water, glaring at me, "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep and fell on my lap, dimwit," I said, splashing more water in his face.

"Whatever beauty queen," Leo sighed.

But when it seemed like he was getting out, he pulled me in, too.

After a rally of splashing, Percy got us out and dried us. "You guys got to stop bickering. It's driving me and my girl crazy," he said, sounding like a stereotype New Yorker… which he pretty much was.

All of the sudden, a conch horn went off two times, signaling… an attack.

We all looked at each other nervously and took out our weapons. Time to put my dagger into use.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I was fighting a donkey vampire when a chill went down my spine. I turned around after slicing through the donkey vampire, and saw Jason. He was in the range of a shooting arrow, and I acted completely on instinct.

I ran and pushed him out of the way, replacing it with me.

I saw Jason's horror-struck face, and that same moment I felt a jolt of pain in my right chest. I was shot.

I collapsed from the pain, and my eyes watered with tears. "PIPER!" Jason yelled, scurrying to my side.

He shot a bolt of lightning at the enemy who shot at me, and I knew that this wasn't that good.

"J-Jason?" I asked, my voice soft.

The rest of them were finishing the enemy off, and I saw Annabeth try to run to me, but Percy held her back, keeping her from going crazy. Leo just stood and watched in utter disbelief.

"Pipes, I'm right here, just keep those darn beautiful eyes open for me, okay?" Jason asked, some of his tears falling on me. I nodded, and winced in pain.

"CHIRON! LUPA!" Jason called in pain, seeing me. It was as if he was taking some of it from me, trying to keep me calm.

But there was no sign of them.

"J-Jason, ma-make sure P-Percy and Ann-Annabeth stay tog-together," I said, and Jason started to shake his head rapidly.

"NO! No, Piper, you are going to make it! Just keep your eyes open!" Jason exclaimed, in denial.

"This i-is it, J-Jason. I-I always l-loved you," I told him, and blood came out of my mouth. Jason was sobbing now, holding my head up right for me.

"Piper, I-I love you too. It was all a lie, I needed to protect you from myself! Just don't leave me!" Jason admitted, his blue eyes full of tears that I caused. Right now I wasn't sure what was going to kill me, seeing Jason like this- or the arrow.

"I-I for-forgive you, Jason," I told him, smiling up at him. I saw a flash of light as all of the memories came flooding back at me. "I love you."

Then, my world faded black.

Piper McLean was no more.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jason looked down at Piper's body, and lifted her up. He couldn't let her die.

He ran to Percy, and gave him her. "We need to find water," Jason said, wiping some stray tears from his face. Percy nodded, understanding.

The two along with Annabeth, Leo, and a crowd of onlookers, ran to the river. They were going to re-vive her.

Percy put her into the water, making sure her face wasn't fully submerged. Jason lifted his arms up and shot lighting, down on the water. Piper's body moved, and twitched, but she didn't breathe.

Jason did it again, and he got the same result.

After three more times, he gave up. Piper was gone.

But, when Percy took her body out of the water, having healed her chest wound, he heard her breathing.

"She's alive!" Percy yelled, making Jason's head snap towards him.

Percy laid her down, and Jason ran to her side.

"Piper? Pipes, please open your eyes," Jason whispered, his eyes filled with tears again.

"J-Jason?" a small, hoarse voice asked.

Jason was crying, now. He wasn't sad like before. He was happy. Piper was alive.

"Piper!" he gasped, and pulled her into a soft hug. He was careful of her shoulder.

"I thought I almost lost you there," Jason admitted, resting her on his lap.

"You did, actually. I was dead for two minutes… but Hera claimed it wasn't my time… so I came back," Piper pointed out, but pulled him in for hug, anyways. "I missed you."

Jason wrapped his arms around her and said, "I missed you too. But I'm never leaving you again, Piper."

They pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes, showing how much suffering they have been through for the past three years.

Jason pulled her close to him, and kissed her. And it almost made up for those three years.

Almost.

**I hoped you liked that little Piper/Jason fluff. My friend was practically forcing me to write this, but a little fluff in your week is okay, right?**

**~GoGreen52**


End file.
